1971 Bestia
Classic muscle car. More than adequate power. Compromised handling. Unlocked by beating Diego in L.A. ''-Career/Arcade Mode Description'' |image = Bestia_1280.jpg |caption = A render of the . |make =N/A |model = Bestia |games = Midnight Club II |type = Muscle Car |price =N/A |class = |group = |realworld = Pontiac GTO }}The is the fourth vehicle you can unlock in Midnight Club II's'' career. It is the first car you unlock while racing Angel, the second being the Interna. Variants Interestingly enough, there are two variants of the 1971 Bestia that appear in the intro, but not in the actual game. They may have been early designs/colors that were considered before the car was fully finished. *A purple 1971 Bestia with orange flames on both sides is seen in the intro three times. It can be seen coming out of a shadow, doing a donut in the middle of a street, and starting a race with a red Saikou XS. The flames are harder to see in the drag race with the Saikou XS. It should be noted that this 1971 Bestia has a soft-top with a much smaller flame decal on the sides of the soft-top. *A green 1971 Bestia without a blower/bug catcher can be seen for half a second in the second-to-last scene of the intro. It can be seen pulling out of a nearby side-street, breaking into a drift and then attempting to correct it by countersteering. It should be noted that this 1971 Bestia has a hard-top, much like its final version seen in-game. Performance ''Top Speed Note: This car's Flat Road/Downhill/Uphill top speed were all tested on various sections of Tokyo's highway. Flat Road The 1971 Bestia, on a completely flat road, is capable of hitting 145 MPH minimum to 148 MPH maximum without Nitrous. With steering input of any kind (going through a long, gentle corner or swerving back & forth à la NASCAR), the 1971 Bestia is capable of hitting 161 to 164 MPH without Nitrous. With nitrous, the 1971 Bestia is able to hit around 183~ MPH with a maximum of 186 MPH. Downhill The 1971 Bestia, on a downward slope, is able to hit around 155~ MPH with a maximum of 159 MPH without Nitrous. With steering input of any kind going down a slope, the 1971 Bestia is able to hit speeds around 165~ MPH with a maximum of 168 MPH without Nitrous. With nitrous, the 1971 Bestia is able to hit around 184 MPH~ with a maximum of 187 MPH. Uphill The 1971 Bestia, on an uphill slope, loses speed until it reaches 100~ MPH, at which point it stays around 95-100 MPH with 103 MPH being the maximum. With steering input of any kind going up a hill, the 1971 Bestia is capable of holding a decent speed of 109~ MPH with a maximum of 112 MPH. With nitrous, the 1971 Bestia is capable of hitting around 170~ MPH with 180-181 MPH as the maximum speed uphill. Acceleration 0-60 According to one of Angel's cutscenes, the 1971 Bestia has an exact time of 3.033 seconds for its 0-60. This makes it the 4th slowest car for 0-60 time out of all the L.A. vehicles. For comparison, the Emu has the slowest 0-60 time of 4.199, with the Citi Turbo following close behind at 3.833. 0-120 The 1971 Bestia's 0-120 time, however, fares even worse, clocking in at 12.966 seconds. With this time, it ranks as the '3rd '''slowest car for 0-120 out of all the L.A. vehicles. For comparison, the Interna has the slowest 0-120 time of 16.733, followed by the Emu in 2nd with a time of 13.766. ''Handling Handling can be described as being generally OK. Turning ability at low speeds is good, if not a bit slow. As you go faster & faster, the 1971 Bestia gets more & more unstable. At high speeds, it's possible to get the Bestia to break out into a full-on slide just by turning sharply. Compared to other cars found in Los Angeles, the 1971 Bestia is definitely not the first car you should choose when trying to tackle a technical track, like Gina's Showdown. Resemblance The 1971 Bestia seems to take a lot of its inspiration from one muscle car in particular: the '67 Pontiac GTO. The front headlights, windows, and overall lines of the car all bear a striking resemblance to the 1967 Pontiac GTO. The rear of the car, however, comes very close to matching the '71 Plymouth Duster. The rear design almost matches the '71 Plymouth Duster exactly, with the exception of the taillights not being split into two on the Bestia. Unlocking The 1971 Bestia is unlocked by defeating Diego in Drag. Once that's done, he will give you his car to use freely afterwards. Trivia *An interesting "quirk" of the 1971 Bestia is that it is able to reach a higher top speed and gain more acceleration in its fourth gear by simply applying any form of steering input. The sharper the steering angle, the more of an effect this has. This effect is most noticeable on highways, where it's not uncommon to gain an extra 5-10 MPH by just steering through a long, gentle corner. *If you rev the 1971 Bestia to 6,000~ RPM then let go of the throttle, a distinct "popping/crackling" sound can be heard. This is a common trait of a misfiring/anti-lag system, a system used on turbocharged cars to help reduce turbo lag. This "popping/crackling" sound can also be heard on the Alarde, Bryanston V, Cocotte, Knight, and Saikou. *It is one of two cars that performs a wheelie after performing a burnout, the other being the Victory. *It is one of two cars not to feature any kind of rear bumper damage, the other being the Boost. *The second part of the vehicle's name is Spanish for the word, beast. *This is one of four cars/bikes that is won before the main one driven by the current rival you're facing. The others are the Cohete, the Lusso XT, and the Schneller V8. Gallery 649921_19865580_1967_Pontiac_GTO.jpg| A 1967 Pontiac GTO. The real life inspiration for the 1971 Bestia. 1472328135 bestia02.jpg| A purple 1971 Bestia lies in wait at LAX. Related Content }} Category:Vehicles in MC2